The present invention is related to an infusing container, and more particularly to an infusing container which can automatically open the valve body to drain the liquid. The time taken for automatically opening the valve body is adjustable so as to prevent the infused material from being soaked too long.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional infusing container 8 composed of a cup body 81, a filtering mesh 82 and a holding tray 83. The filtering mesh 82 is disposed in the cup body 81. The cup bottom 811 is conic and formed with a central through hole 812. A valve body 84 drops due to its own weight to block the through hole 812. The holding tray 83 is up and down movably fitted on the lower section of the cup body 81. The holding tray 83 is hollow and has a cross-shaped rib 831. The center of the rib 831 is formed with a socket 832 in which a downward extending post 841 of the valve body 84 is inserted. When the holding tray 83 is lifted, via the post 841 the valve body 84 is pushed upward to unblock the through hole 812. At this time, the liquid in the cup body 81 can be drained out through the through hole 812.
When using such tea-infusing container, a user has to judge the soaking time. After the user infuses the tea in the cup body 81 with hot water, the user needs to wait for a certain period of time to soak and spread the tea. Thereafter, the user puts the cup body 81 at the opening of a cup 9 as shown in FIG. 9. The holding tray 83 is pressed upward to push away the valve body 84. At this time, the made tea in the cup body 81 can flow through the through hole 812 and fall into the cup 9. However, in case the user temporarily leaves or is busy and forgets to watch the soaking time, the tea will be soaked too long in the cup body 81. As a result, the tea will become bitter and astringent.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an infusing container including a main body, a cover and an automatically unblocking unit. The automatically unblocking unit includes a barrel body. The bottom of the barrel body is formed with a draining hole. A movable shaft is passed through the interior of the barrel body. The bottom end of the shaft is provided with a water sealing valve positioned in a water sealing section of the barrel body for blocking the draining hole. A circumference of the water sealing section is formed with orifices. The water sealing valve is formed with notches corresponding to the orifice and communicating with the interior of the barrel body. A floating body is fitted around the shaft. An upper section of the shaft is formed with an enlarged projecting section for stopping the floating body. After a liquid flows through the orifices and the notches into the barrel body, the floating body is ascended to drive and lift the shaft. At this time, the water sealing valve is moved upward, whereby the interior of the main body communicate with the draining hole, permitting the liquid in the main body to drain out from the draining hole. Accordingly, the water sealing valve can be automatically opened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above infusing container in which a user can turn the shaft to drive and rotate the water sealing valve so as to selectively aim the notches thereof at a different number of orifices of the water sealing section. Accordingly, the ascending time of the floating body can be changed so as to adjust the time taken for automatically opening the water sealing valve.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: